


Like A Dream That You Can't Quite Place

by maxiswriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I love that this is basically it's own tag jkcnsjk), Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, Kissing Prompts, M/M, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Swearing, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: It takes Roman a week to get back from his quest, injured and exhausted. He raises up in the commons, completely forgetting to check the time, only to find out he’s not the only one still up and awake in the middle of the night.





	Like A Dream That You Can't Quite Place

**Author's Note:**

>  After three weeks of freaking writer block, I’m back baby!!! And yes, I’m still doing these kiss prompts because I still have some in my inbox ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>   
> I hope you guys like it, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!

It takes Roman a week to get back from his quest.

He didn’t mean for it to take this long, really. He had planned to be away for an afternoon at most, dealing with a little skirmish near the borders of his kingdom -some of the Dragon Witch’s minions ambushing lone travelers during their journey, or so he had heard.

Unfortunately, though, it had soon proven to be much more than a simple brawl. The fight that ensued had been long and strenuous, and more than once, Roman had found himself wondering if he would be able to walk out of it alive -the thought of his family waiting for him had been the only thing to keep him going, the memory of their worried faces acting as a beacon of hope as he pushed himself to keep fighting.

And he had won, in the end, standing bruised and exhausted over the slain bodies of the Dragon Witch and her minions. He remembers the relief that had coursed through his veins, his eyes burning with unshed tears as he realized that he could finally, finally go home.

Which takes us to the present time, with Roman raising up in the middle of the living room. The commons are bathed in darkness, silence meeting the Prince’s ears. Looks like, in his haste to get back home, he forgot to check what time it actually was.

Roman sighs, dejected, before wincing as his bruised ribs give another painful throb. A look towards the clock confirms that yes, he somehow managed to get back at three in the freaking morning. Everyone is probably asleep by now, save maybe for Virgil -and as tempting as that is, Roman does not want to risk waking anxious side up if he’s actually asleep. The guy needs as much rest as he can get.

So Roman resigns himself to spending another few hours alone in his room, patching himself up and maybe munching on some of the cookies he can see sitting abandoned on the table.

At least, that’s the plan, which goes immediately out of the figurative window as he hears something shatter just behind him, someone abruptly turning on the lights.

Roman whips around, instincts kicking in as his hand immediately reaches for his sword -until he finds himself meeting a pair of shocked, dark eyes, that is.

Roman freezes on the spot, hand still mid-air as he takes in the side standing in front of him. Virgil is staring at him with disbelief and surprise obvious on his face, hair sticking out in all directions and clothes disheveled and full of wrinkles. The two stare at each other for a long while, time seemingly stopping as both slowly process what they’re seeing.

“You’re back,” Virgil finally croaks out, frantically rubbing at his eyes in utter disbelief, “holy shit you’re actually here, I’m not dreaming, what the fuck-”

“Virgil-”

“You fucker!” the other yells, eyes suddenly filled with burning fire as he approaches Roman in quick, few strides, “You fucking asshole, you selfish, impulsive, self-centered prick!”

Roman finds himself able to do nothing but stumble backward and stare, completely speechless, as Virgil keeps angrily jabbing his finger on his chest to punctuate each insult coming out of his mouth.

“Do you have any idea of how worried we were?” the anxious side keeps going, undeterred by Roman’s dumbfounded state, “Do you have any idea of how many times Logan and I had to console Patton while he broke down crying because we didn’t even know if you were alive or not? Do you know how many times I caught Logan or Patton or even _myself_ staring at your door, hoping against hope you would burst out of your room like nothing happened?”

Virgil stops for a second, still glaring at Roman, the latter now pressed against the wall as the anxious side keeps his finger pressed against his chest.

“Virgil, I’m so sor-” Roman starts, heart breaking in his chest the more Virgil’s rant goes on.

He never gets to finish his apology though, because suddenly there is a pair of lips angrily pressing over his. For a moment, Roman can feel his heart stopping in its tracks, mind running a million miles per hour as he slowly realizes what’s going on -before it starts beating far more quickly than he ever thought it could, his eyes slipping shut as every other rational thought flies out of the window.

The kiss in angry, rushed, Virgil’s chapped lips basically devouring his own as he presses the creative side flush against the wall. But Roman can feel the relief evident behind the anger, rolling off of Virgil in waves as the other raises his hands to gingerly cradle his cheeks.

“Do you know-” Virgil whispers when they finally break away, voice catching in his throat as the anger in his eyes gives away to pain- “how many times I ended up crying myself to sleep, thinking you were gone, that I would’ve never seen you again, that I would have never been able to-”

“I know, sweetheart, I know-” Roman murmurs, holding the now crying side and leaving feathery kisses on his tear-stained cheeks- “and I’m so, so sorry I made you go through that, I really am. I wish I had been able to get a message to you guys, but alas the Dragon Witch had somehow managed to seal every exit from the Imagination.”

“The Dragon Witch?”

Roman nods, a sad smile appearing on his face as he holds Virgil close, hand gently running through his hair. “She ambushed me, using her minions as a distraction used her magic to close us off from the rest of the mindscape, and then we started fighting.

“There were moments when I thought I wouldn’t succeed,” he quietly admits, hiding his face on Virgil’s shoulder, “it was so hard to keep going, alone against that witch’s hordes- but the thought of you guys waiting for me pushed me to get up again and again and ultimately, defeat her for good.”

“Oh, Roman-” Virgil murmurs, lightly pushing himself off of Roman’s chest to look at him. However, whatever he was about to say flies out of the metaphorical window when Roman lets out a pained gasp, the pressure on his ribs reminding him of his injuries with a vengeance.

“You’re hurt!” Virgil exclaims, worry evident in his tone, “why didn’t you say so sooner? Fuck, and I even pushed you around, I’m so sorry-”

Roman shakes his head, smiling, before leaning down and capturing Virgil’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs on the other’s lips, smile widening as Virgil’s cheeks become an adorable shade of red, “I’m okay, my dark prince -it’s not as bad as it looks, I swear.”

“You sure?” Virgil asks, still uncertain.

Roman nods, still smiling, and Virgil feels the knot that has taken residence in his stomach since the other’s disappearance finally unravel.

They don’t know who leans in first, but suddenly they’re kissing again, slow and soft and lovingly as their hearts soar in their chest. There is no rush this time, no anger or pain clouding their mind. There’s just them, holding each other close and letting themselves get lost in the moment.

They’re so distracted they don’t even hear Patton shuffling down the stairs, attracted by their previous shouting. His eyes widen when they fall on Roman, a relieved exclamation already on his lips -he stops himself before he can call out to them though, simply letting out a quiet sigh and letting the two have their moment.

He can always shower Roman with hugs tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
